psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
2C-I
2C-I is a psychedelic drug and phenethylamine of the 2C family. It was developed and popularized by Alexander Shulgin. Its full chemical name is 2,5-dimethoxy-4-iodophenethylamine. It was described in Shulgin’s book PiHKAL. The drug is used both recreationally and as an entheogen but no medical or industrial uses have been reported yet. It is mostly commonly encountered in the form of its hydrochloride salt, a fluffy, sparkling white powder, and has also been pressed into tablet form. As it has only recently grown popular, slang terms for 2C-I vary with location. Recreational use In the early 2000s, 2C-I in powder form became available for purchase from several online vendors of research chemicals in the United States, Asia, and elsewhere. In 2002 and 2003, tablets of 2C-I were being sold in nightclubs and at raves in Denmark and in the United Kingdom as a club drug, with tablets often being sold under the guise of being MDMA or a mixture of MDMA and LSD. The drug is available often in the Toronto rave scene, sold as a diluted liquid shot, much the same way as GHB. Effects 2C-I is generally taken orally, although it can also be insufflated, smoked, or administered rectally as well (though 2C-I often causes considerable pain upon insufflation). There have also been a few reports of intramuscular and intravenous injections. An oral recreational dose of 2C-I is commonly between 10mg and 25mg, although doses as low as 2mg have been reported to be active. The onset of effects usually occurs within an hour, and the effects of the drug typically last somewhere in the range of 5 to 12 hours. The effects of the drug are often described as quite similar to those of its chemical relative 2C-B, combining psychedelic or hallucinogenic effects typical of drugs such as LSD with the empathogenic or entactogenic effects of drugs such as MDMA (ecstasy). Some users report that the effects are more mental and less sensory than those of 2C-B. Users of 2C-I do, however, tend to report a physical stimulant effect, often quite strong. Although unpleasant physical side effects such as muscle tension, nausea, and vomiting have been reported, their incidence in the use of 2C-I appears to be less common than in the use of some of the other closely related phenethylamines such as 2C-T-2 and 2C-T-7. User reports have said that 2C-I may produce flashbacks in the weeks following its use. These flashbacks can last anywhere between seconds and hours, and manifest as a return of the hallucinogenic effects of the drug. Some users report being able to trigger the flashbacks at will. Note however that these flashbacks do not occur in the majority, but have simply been observed in a selection of users. They are thought to be similar in nature to LSD flashbacks, and are not harmful or even very remarkable (for a psychedelic drug). It may be interesting to note that experienced users of both LSD and 2C-I often state that the hallucinatory experience produced by both drugs is remarkably similar. Dangers ]] Virtually no research has been conducted on the toxicity of 2C-I. Unconfirmed reports have mentioned blood-clotting issues, vision problems including HPPD (Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder), muscle pain and fatigue, tingling of extremities, pain in the kidney areas (after repeated use) and symptoms of stroke. Seizures have been reported when 2C-I was taken in combination with Wellbutrin. Potential users of 2C-I should be aware that the long-term effects are virtually unknown. As of 2005, no official scientific studies of 2C-I users have been conducted, and no deaths have been attributed to the drug. There have been no reports of physical dependence or addiction. Comparisons with similar compounds suggest that use of 2C-I is unlikely to result in physical dependence. There is anecdotal evidence that 2C-I may cause persistent visual distortions for as long as a year in some users. This is an open topic of debate and has not been confirmed. Law 2C-I is an illegal, controlled substance in several European nations, including Denmark, Germany, Greece, Ireland, and the United Kingdom. In December 2003, the European Council issued a binding order compelling all EU member states to ban 2C-I within three months. 2C-I is unscheduled and unregulated in the United States, however its close similarity in structure and effects to 2C-B could potentially subject possession and sale of 2C-I to prosecution under the Federal Analog Act, if it is intended for human consumption. This seems to be the tack the federal government is taking in the wake of the DEA's Operation Web Tryp. A series of court cases in the US involving the prosecution of several online vendors is ongoing as of 2004. See also * Empathogen-entactogen * Phenethylamine * Psychedelic * Recreational drug use * Alexander Shulgin External links * Erowid 2C-I Vault * 2C-I Entry in PiHKAL * 2C-I user survey Categorization Category:Entactogens and Empathogens Category:Psychedelic phenethylamines